


Silver river

by val4reya



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Love, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/val4reya/pseuds/val4reya
Summary: Два шикарных мужика выясняют отношения во время самого романтического летнегопраздника. Хрустит стеклишко, хруст усиливается, а затем плавится на жаровне их чувственности.
Relationships: He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days)
Kudos: 8





	1. Час первый

Цисицзе в разгар благодатного лета для Чэна выдался крайне дерьмовым. Господин Хэ не желал видеть ни юэбинов, ни фейерверков, ни драгоценного младшего братца. На почтительные улыбки персонала он реагировал с особым ожесточением. Всюду его встречали и провожали, не проронив ни звука, покорно склонив головы. Шёлковая прислуга гнула хребет и тенями сновала по поместью. Немые покорные оболочки без душ, они сознавали свою абсолютную незащищенность перед властью господ внутри закрытой территории. Но как бы хозяин ни лютовал, изо дня в день ему улыбались одинаково льстиво.

Молчаливое пренебрежение на Циси означало закономерный разрыв Чэна со своим юным любовником. Следовало выбрать момент попроще, чтобы развеять оставшуюся между ним и Шэ Ли недосказанность. Но разговоры по душам Чэн всегда откладывал в долгий ящик.

Какое-то время назад он позволил себе блажь, подкупающую извращённой хрупкостью. Чэн не замечал за собой тяги к проблемным мальчишкам с отсутствующим чувством самосохранения, но стихийная вакханалия затянула. Их роман был болезненно-ярким краткосрочным вихрем в крови. Что-то резонировало между ним с Шэ Ли, нарушив состояние тотального молчания души. 

Внутри Хэ Чэна не выживали паразитирующие чувства, противоречащие принципам, вытравленным кровью. Он понимал, что связь с деструктивной личностью рано или поздно привела бы к предательству, а Чэн не терпел игр с ложью. Если ему не хватало дальновидности, чтобы предсказать ход событий, то смерти дураков легли бы на его совесть.

Какими бы отравляющими ни были чувства, они перекипели и немилосердно угасали, отпуская их связь. Зацепиться им было не за что. Чэн не помнил смерть матери; оставшиеся близкие люди, осознанно или нет, продолжали причинять боль. Он забыл первую любовь, так и не дав ей уйти. Сохранил в виде рудимента. 

Он чувствовал себя старым для подобного «дерьма». Для «ты мне нужен здесь и сейчас» или «ты мне не нужен вовсе» у него уже был Сяо Тянь. И в любых просьбах Чэн до сих пор не мог ему отказать. С годами выношенный и запертый внутри комплекс старшего брата разросся грандиозным цветом, источающим дух разложения. Пытаться потеснить в его сердце место младшего брата бесполезно: для Чэна этот ребёнок всегда на первом месте. 

Мостик понимания, переброшенный между ним и Шэ Ли, не повернул время вспять, не заполнил упущенное с братом, херово проявляющим благодарность за то, что Чэн годами его оберегал. Но и попытки Чэн ценил. 

Тянь, чёрт бы побрал его нахальство, в последний момент решил устроить особо циничный сюрприз. То он о «погостить» и слышать не желал, то заявился в поместье с приятелями и фейерверками.

Чэну удалось спровадить их буйную компанию в онсэн за пределы страны, чтобы младший даже звонками не обременял. Не без труда возрождённые братские узы могли быть легко загублены тем, что сейчас Чэн себя не контролировал.

Вибрация мобильного в ладони нагнетала тревогу, и Чэн точным жестом, не глядя, ответил на звонок.

— Нашли?

Видимо, нет, раз последовал беспредметный и утомительный доклад. Чэн запустил пальцы в волосы. Его внутреннее состояние напоминало надтреснутую глыбу льда, готовую вот-вот обрушиться. Часы брели полудохлой лошадью, минуты тянулись следом сброшенным всадником. Всё никак не закончится нестерпимая каторга вместе с жалкими обрывками надежды. 

Третьи сутки о Хуа Би не было вестей. Чэн перевёрнул город вверх дном прямо посреди праздника. На ушах стояли банды, полиция, больницы и морги. Он был уже готов идти ва-банк. Его мало волновала возможная открытая конфронтация с криминальными верхами. Он будет искать до тех пор, пока не найдёт то, что ищет.

Ему пора перестать бредить от усталости и бессилия. 

Чэн пересёк лужайку между основным особняком и своим домом, покручивая в руке телефон. Тёплый летний воздух насыщался ароматом зелени и цветов. Упругий колкий шелест травы щекотал слух, напоминая, как Хуа Би медленно проводил рукой по жёстким волосам, находясь рядом. В горле появился воображаемый привкус горького гнилого кома. Чэн смотрел сквозь землю пустым взглядом, по пути соображая, что ещё сделать в его власти в настоящий момент, чтобы не упустить шанс изменить ситуацию? 

Он поднялся на дощатый помост, протянувшийся вдоль дома, на лаковой глади которого отражались огни красных праздничных фонарей под пагодами. Весь дом приторно блестел, вылизанный до парадной маниакальной чистоты. Ему не оставляли возможности придраться к чему-либо: ни к пылинке, ни увядшим листьям на бонсаях в саду. 

Оказавшись в спальне, Чэн осознал, что уже не спал двое суток, но для отдыха он найдёт другое время. Пора, наконец, принять своё бессилие и факт того, что события принимают прескверный оборот. 

Он ослабил галстук на горле и расстегнул рубашку на три пуговицы, открыл стеклянные двери и прошёл мимо колышущихся на неуловимом ветру прозрачных штор. Чэн остановился с бутылкой виски «Харт бразерс» на открытой террасе, окружённой прудом. В мягко подсвеченной воде сияли золочёно-алые переливы чешуи кои. Он не хотел бы сейчас видеть ничего красного, напоминающего кровь, но слишком устал, чтобы пошевелиться, отойти от парапета и сесть на мягкие подушки в резном кресле.

Самые нервные сутки надежды подошли к концу. Впереди только принятие реальности. И расплата. 

Небо искрилось мириадами звёзд, и отчётливо сияли две, разделённые Серебряной рекой: как и они сейчас, возможно, так же далеки между миром живых и мёртвых. 

Не удержал. Не уследил. Упустил из-под собственного носа незыблемое, неотъемлемое... Что бы он сейчас сделал, повернись время вспять? Что следовало сказать ему, или это не имело бы смысла? Они были слишком близки даже для банального «пока» при расставании. Подобно рыбам в закрытом пруду: что травит одну, то убивает и другую — их негласный раздел. Хуа Би принял правила игры, вырвал из себя и положил на чашу весов необходимую жертву. 

Если судьба подарит шанс снова увидеть этого засранца живым... Всё, что они так паршиво несли сквозь годы, в корне было неправильным. Какая бы хандра ни одолела, плечо Хуа Би, его тяга к разрушению, как и надёжный похуизм, были незримой опорой. Не нужно терапии от неврастении: просто закрываешь глаза, слушаешь болтовню о том, какой абсурд он разруливал в течение дня, молчишь или даже улыбаешься. 

Очередной свербёж начал гонять мобильный по поверхности ограждения террасы. Чэн без заминки ответил, потирая пальцами переносицу — виски и лоб сдавливал капкан боли.

— Живо ко мне! Сию же минуту, чтобы был здесь! — прорычал Чэн в телефон. Его самообладание подошло к конечной черте.

* * *

Поручение было не архиважным, скорее, производило впечатление, что Хэ хотел ненадолго от него избавиться. По вполне понятной причине, кстати: на время праздников.

Хуа Би миновал въездные ворота, оставил машину в цокольном паркинге, когда понял, что творится нечистое. Всё выглядело в точности как во время визита в фамильный дом Хэ-старшего.

Обыкновенно приветливые служанки, встречаясь на пути, прятали очаровательные лица и натянутые улыбки, поглядывали нервно и затравленно. Охрана смотрела на него с надеждой. Хуа Би остановился посреди двора сыхэюань, прислушиваясь к подозрительной неподвижной тишине. Ночной сад будто отрезало от мира: ни шума города, ни единой живой души кругом.

* * *

К тому времени, как Чэн отключил звонок, виновник всех бед уже должен был попасть на территорию особняка. 

Шаги вдалеке, которые невозможно было не узнать, действовали на Чэна вроде маятника часов, колебля настроение из одной крайности в другую. Самые мимолетные и бесконечные пять минут ожидания утонули в агонии прошедших суток. 

Давно он так не ждал, поэтому не оборачивался, не шёл навстречу. Полоща обжигающий до исступления виски на языке и глядя перед собой, он терпел ровно до тех пор, пока Хуа Би не остановился в центре террасы позади него.

«Рука не поднимется злость выместить», — осознал Чэн и, неспешно потягивая из стороны в сторону шею, отставил полупустой бокал солоновато-дымного, жгучего, словно пламя преисподней, пойла. 

— Где был? — он обернулся и подошёл, держа сжатые кулаки в карманах. 

Хуа Би с бесстрастным достоинством стоял прямо. Незыблемый гранит с нахальным взглядом, всегда смотрел как на равного… безоговорочно исполняя любой приказ, хотя сам был не из тех, кто гнёт шею. 

Ублюдок невредимый. В глазах не таилось ни боли, ни напряжения, ни сожалений о чём бы то ни было. Расслабленные тонкие губы озадаченно приоткрылись: вроде сказать что-то хотел, но чуял, лучше молчать и дышать неприметно. В одной из десятка нетленных футболок и на этот раз в чёрных брюках, придающих особый акцент литым бёдрам — Чэн не видел, в чём Хуа Би уезжал, но дорожная пыль не осела на туфлях после поездки. Если какая-то гнида знала, что он в городе, и промолчала, завтра же её найдут и удостоят личной встречи.

Хуа Би протянул в руке золотистый прямоугольный пакет. Длина его пальцев была заметна даже сквозь плотную кожу чёрных перчаток. Снова забыл снять перед Чэном, чай, не на дело явился. Никто не знает, что у Хуа Би, на самом деле, узкие ладони, как у пианиста. Только со сплошь переломанными пальцами ему не сыграть. Разве что импровизация а-ля «не попал в ноту — рояль на лом».

— Эй, случилось что? Что-то тихо у нас.

— Ты слышал мой вопрос? Я спросил, где ты, блядь, пропадал три дня?! — Чэн уже не определял причину рези в глазу: тотальная усталость или лопнувший капилляр. 

— Полтора. Чэн, ты же сам приказал тихо съездить и не отсвечивать?.. 

— Рассказывай, я жду. 

— Ты сказал проследить за встречей в столице. Что ж, ты по телефону болтал и неясно выразился. Сказал только: «Без шума», — и ещё жест этот, ты ж не просто рукой тряхнул. Глупо было переть самолётом или поездом даже с левыми документами: камер полно в аэропортах и вокзалах. Я метнулся на байке с липовыми номерами. Всё сделал… 

— «Тихо» — имелось в виду «без перестрелок, без трупов, без драк», Хуа Би, в чём ты горазд последнее время. 

— ...Отправил шифрованный имейл от анонима. Ну, блядь, проверил бы, разобрался. 

— К бляди своей заезжал? — то, что Хуа Би привёл себя в порядок перед возвращением, не давало покоя. 

— Чэн, какой бляди, о чём ты?

— Знаешь ли, когда твой байк из реки вылавливают, я уже в папку со спамом за твоим анонимом не полезу, — Чэн подошёл вплотную, и по его виду нельзя было понять: собирается бить или потерпит. Хозяйский тон голоса резал слух грозной полудохлой флегмой. — Дальше.

— Я остался в городе, на всякий случай, проверил, кто нас мог почтить визитом. Обычно я не ошибаюсь. Уф… — Хуа Би вздохнул, потирая лоб. — Конечно, обо всём позаботился, в конце, правда, чутка прокололся, выходя из лапшичной. Собрал небольшой хвост, но ушёл километров за восемьдесят. Правда, в реку с байком и мобильником. И бумажник уплыл. Меня никто не видел. Ты должен был улететь в Эмираты, я не думал ловить тебя между перелётами. Пряники, я так понимаю, ты опять есть не будешь?

Чэн перевёл взгляд на безупречные грани подарочного пакета без единой вмятины или царапины на зеркальной поверхности. Выхватил из протянутой ладони Хуа Би, разрывая шнурки и плотный картон в клочья. Смятая крышка выпотрошенной коробки отлетела в сторону, а юэбины покатились по полу. В кулаке Чэна диетические пряники с пастой из семян лотоса превратились в скомканную кашу. 

— Сам теперь жри их, конспиратор хренов! — приголубил Чэн, хватая загривок Хуа Би. За короткую стрижку не то что не зацепишься — в щепотку было не сгрести. Чэн нагнул его лбом к самому полу, и Хуа Би с покорным тактом опустился на колени. Без возражений и сопротивления, даже когда на лопатки сверху надавило колено. Чэн прижал его скулой к деревянным доскам, будто совал пса мордой в собственное дерьмо. 

— Ну, жри давай! 

Хуа Би упёрся руками в пол до скрипа кожи перчаток. Он отвернулся лбом к доскам, чтобы удержать вес Чэна на себе, когда тот ткнул его лицом возле разбросанной пряничной требухи.

Акт показался Чэну бессмысленным. Отдёрнув Хуа Би назад в вертикальное положение, он поднял пряник с пола. Пальцы стальными оковами сжимали шею. Он вдавил юэбин в губы Хуа Би и с твёрдым приказом «рот открой» затолкал внутрь за секунду до того, как выпечка оказалась бы размазанной по лицу подчинённого. 

Надо отдать должное чуткости, с которой Хуа Би безошибочно улавливал настроение Чэна. 

Нахальный гордец с бандитской миной, покорно открывающий рот по приказу, испепелял в ответ могильным взглядом. Хуа Би расслабил челюсть, принимая сувенирное тесто, ожидая команды «жри» или «фу». Не выказывая желания защититься, быстро гасил тягу Чэна к измывательствам. 

Чэн чувствовал, как разгорячённый выпивкой рассудок мутнеет то ли от радости, то ли от этой блядской безоговорочной верности.

Хуа Би остался на полу, безвольно опустив руки по швам. Чэн сел на одно колено напротив, ткань рукавов чёрной рубашки натянулась и затрещала от напрягшихся бицепсов, когда он сгрёб широкие плечи Хуа Би в охапку, крепко прижав к себе. 

— Долбаёб… — прозвучал отчаянный полушёпот в ухо. 

Рука, секунду назад деспотичная, мягко гладила затылок и шею. Хуа Би держал кляп из размятого пряника в зубах, умостив подбородок на плече Чэна, никак не развивая жевательной процесс. Удушающие объятия давили на кадык, но плевок в сторону шефа был равен самому гнусному оскорблению. Из мрачного оцепенения Хуа Би вывели губы Чэна и его тяжёлое дыхание, беглые обжигающие поцелуи возле кромки уха по виску, спускающиеся по впадине скулы. 

Чэн обхватил ладонями лицо Хуа Би. Происходящее не оставило и следа от его брони внешней холодности.

— Я думал, ты умер! — взгляд Чэна выражал все его выжженные в пепел чувства. — Моей последней надеждой оставалось, что тебя спецслужбы взяли! Людей уже собрал и завтра отправился бы в Пекин, перетряс всю округу из-за твоего «без шума». А ты стоишь тут с пряниками! — он раздражённо отвлёкся. — Да выплюнь уже это!

Хуа Би одним грубым злым плевком избавился от «праздничного» кляпа, марая пол влажным от слюны комком.

— Не ты ли был слишком занят своей зазнобой? Прям в юность впал. А теперь рвёшь и мечешь на меня труху и гнев Божий, — Хуа Би отстранился, вытирая рот. — Чэн, ты пьян? 

— Нет, — Чэн по очереди стянул с его рук перчатки. — Предъяву мне бросаешь? Да, я влюбился. Не говори, что не понимал почему. Похожи. Волосы длинные, пепельные. Совсем как ты десять лет назад. 

— Если ты скажешь, что белобрысый сомнительный пиздец с дредами на башке ты сравнил со своим лиричным пиздюком... 

— Не существует такого человека, которого можно было бы сравнивать с тобой. Загорелым был, косил под латиноса из чёрного района. В самом деле, очень экзотично, — усмехнувшись, продолжил Чэн. — Глаза сияли, как у хаски. Я пару раз в них засмотрелся... Дошло, правда, поздно. Мы тогда ещё только пялились друг на друга, понятия не имея, что вообще происходит. Какое оно, притяжение между людьми, — Чэн сложил перчатки в сторону, отзеркаливания позу Хуа Би и глядя на него. — Я завис в неопределённости и ждал. Совсем немного наслаждался тем, как ты бесишься… Это ведь не что иное, как ревность, Хуа Би. 

— Не мели чушь, померещилось, — фыркнул Хуа Би, зло облизнув губы. 

— А-Цю, я был искренен с парнем, встрял меж двух огней и не знал, что делать. Я стал таким заёбанным, не готовым к принятию решений. Кто ещё, кроме тебя, пнул бы меня и сказал: «Чэн, какого хера?!» Но ты бары громил? Тачки разбивал? Пропадал? Может, я был вовсе не против хорошей трёпки... Я не лез к тебе, у тебя от девок отбоя нет, даже кто-то постоянный. Ты не выглядел нуждающимся в чём-либо или во мне. А мы и так вместе изо дня в день. Но ты сразу зашевелился после того, как я по-настоящему запал на весьма схожую версию, только на пару лет моложе. 

Хуа Би удобнее уселся задом на собственные пятки.

— Ты думал о подобном, зная моё отношение к женщинам? А себя видел? Тебе на всё было плевать, если это не касалось брата или ответственности. А появление змеёныша как по щелчку всё изменило. Ты будто ожил. Ты заинтересовался, начал смеяться, злиться, любить... И что я должен был сказать? Что бы ты ни испытывал с пацаном, я не могу тебе дать ни хрена. Я давно перестал быть тем, кем был раньше. Поэтому, да, я продолжал бы молчать. 

— Ты единственный, кто думает, что мне всё ещё что-то нужно… 

Попытку заговорить прервали губы Чэна. Язык беспрепятственно проник в рот, блуждающие поцелуи тянулись от лица к шее. По солнечному сплетению лихорадка спускалась в живот, пробуждая плоть в паху. Смесь крепкого виски с сигаретами похабила вкус поцелуя забористой крепкой горечью, что не делало случайную властную ласку менее искушающей. Растущее изнутри желание ответить в очередной раз подавлялось рассудком. Эта недолюбовь годами вспарывала ему грудь больнее зазубренного лезвия, в котором каждый совместный миг был засечкой на режущей стороне. 

— Чэн, нас могут увидеть.

— Неважно, к моему местопребыванию сегодня не приблизится ни одна живая душа. Я не намерен скрываться в собственном доме или отчитываться за свой выбор. Я не ворошил наше прошлое, — к Чэну вернулся неторопливый ровный тон, звучащий здраво и осмысленно, — чтобы не создавать проблем. Мы выросли в стране, где видели своё право на существование. Но мой отец выжег из нас всё искреннее, заставив стать чужими друг другу. Он создал условия, где тебя травили, внушали чувство позора, заставив пройти через это извращение людской души по моей вине. Но он знает, что я никогда не женюсь. И больше этого не потребует.

Чэн встал с колен и направился в дом.

— За мной иди.


	2. Час второй

Хуа Би смотрел на мельтешение мотыльков у далёкого фонаря сквозь призму полупустого бокала, оставленного на парапете, и ему казалось, что мотыльков, не способных вылететь из граненого микромира, там два. Они тщетно метались от стенки к стенке и вновь летели к огню. В отсутствии Чэна сад и перепачканную веранду вновь окутало тихое душное умиротворение. Дался ему этот вечер, нужно побыстрее покончить с ним.

Выругавшись, Хуа Би поднялся и шагнул следом за Хэ внутрь спальни. 

Миновав занавес штор, он едва не налетел на раздражающую группу кресел со столиком в кожаной окантовке, вызвавших острое желание отпинать их. В спальне должна находиться только кровать и спящий в ней хозяин, без наблюдателей. Хер ли тут кресла, ещё и развёрнутые к постели?.. Хуа Би хорошо знал эту обволакивающую атмосферой исключительности комнату, но в то же время плохо помнил детали. Светло-коричневые стены в мерклом свете бра отливали золотом, аж три двустворчатые двери — входная, в ванную и в гардероб — заполняли обширные полупустые пространства. Как финальный аккорд — пафосно-угрюмый силуэт кровати из тёмного дерева. Аккуратно убранная гладким шёлком постель напоминала чёрный изумруд в помпезном резном обрамлении.

Едва он переступил порог, Чэн возник у него на пути, подцепил его майку за нижний край и рывком стащил. Хуа Би словно к полу примёрз, но, замешкавшись, сопротивление подавил. В определённый момент пришло понимание, что с Чэном лучше ничего не усложнять.

— Хэ, что за херня? Парнишку бросил, окей, с хера ко мне лапы тянешь? — уклончиво отстраняясь, спросил он. 

— Представь, исчез бы я, прям испарился. Что бы ты делал? — в голосе Чэна сквозила цепкая досада, когда он нос к носу разглядывал Хуа Би. 

— Нашёл бы, из-под земли достал. Я не останавливаюсь, пока не достигаю цели. К тому же, знаю тебя слишком хорошо, — уверенно глядя в глаза, ответил Хуа Би. 

Хэ Чэн дал волю рукам, одновременно блуждая тоскливым взглядом по обнаженной коже. Хуа Би почувствовал себя неуютно: оставшись без футболки, он был вынужден терпеливо сносить предельно интимные поглаживания каждого чёртова выступа на собственном теле. Эта грань не пересекалась годами, почти превратившись в барьер, позволявший очень многое держать взаперти. Сейчас Хуа Би чувствовал себя не просто голым, а безоружным. Осознание весьма категоричного курса Чэна обострило восприятие. Он будто изучал его тело перед тем, как забрать себе.

— С меня довольно. Я хочу быть с тобой. Хочу всего тебя. У меня ничего не прошло... 

— Чэн, не порти всё, — Хуа Би показалось, что его малодушная попытка донести пресную, но здравую мысль прозвучала жалко.

— Да я и не порчу, — возле самых губ произнёс Чэн прежде, чем испытующе прикоснуться. — Восемь лет прошло. Целовать тебя хочу, что непонятного? — слова оседали на коже губ вибрацией его шёпота.

— Не спрашивая, ты можешь ударить, поссать на меня или же всадить нож. Но ты не можешь подойти и начать меня целовать, будто, на хер, не вытащил свой рот недавно из чужой задницы! — Хуа Би не узнал собственного тона, услышав, как резко прозвучал его ответ. Когда в последний раз он повышал голос на Хэ?

После того, что Чэн вытворял у него на глазах, желание проявлять взаимность у Хуа Би было на нуле. Но собственные губы всё равно откликались: впускали, язык лениво подхватывал движения, пусть и с отстранённой холодностью. Хуа Би ещё раздумывал: это было почти жестоко по отношению к ним обоим.

— Бесишь. Что ты делаешь?

— Хочешь просто свалить? До самого конца будем смотреть на всё сквозь пальцы? Я же вижу, как ты смотришь на меня: как на собственность. И сейчас ты ответил мне, но можешь попробовать убедить меня, что я неправ. Ты молчал, но бесился очень красноречиво. Может, я предпочел бы получить от тебя по роже лично, а не наблюдать последствия твоего разноса? 

— Совпадение, не выдумывай. 

— Я думаю, что… пора бы нам переспать, — подытожил Чэн, словно возражениям здесь не было места.

— Я отказываюсь, — Хуа Би отрезал подступы не действиями, так словами. Он намеренно отвёл взгляд, когда Чэн начал прохаживаться кругом. 

Хэ давно прощупал уязвимое место Хуа Би: угроза его замены. Лишить возможности ограждать от угроз, видимых и мнимых. Он не был бы собой, если бы терпел любого рода соперничество. 

— Ты собираешься повернуться ко мне спиной после того, как я раскрыл карты и сделал шаг навстречу? Неужели думаешь, что, отпуская, я просто буду смотреть вслед? Неужели думаешь, что не последует реакция? — в голосе Чэна явно сквозили знакомые интонации Хэ-старшего. — Или я должен позволить нам провести всю оставшуюся жизнь в том положении, где мы есть сейчас, — стервенеющий тон его голоса приближался из-за спины, пока дыхание не начало теплом лизать затылок. Лопатки ощутили прикосновение широкой груди, но Хуа Би не двигался с места. Пальцы Чэна пробежали возле самого края брюк по обнажённой коже живота, будоража тело простым чувственным откровением. 

Хуа Би схватил руку Чэна и отвёл в сторону. В этот момент на его запястье затянулась двойная петля галстука. 

Чёрт возьми, попался как сосунок. 

— Чтоб тебя, Чэн! — Хуа Би круто развернулся на месте, свободной рукой хватая того за шею. — Думаешь, я шучу с тобой, Хэ?! 

— Ну-ка граблю убрал с моего горла, пока я её тебе не вывернул! — свирепеющий Хэ Чэн — зрелище не для слабаков. С проблесками ярости во взгляде он казался неподъёмно здоровым и выше, чем есть. Выводил из себя, когда открыто давил авторитетом, обозначал границы. Стояк в его штанах усугублял проблему. У Хуа Би не было желания конфликтовать, пока Чэн в состоянии берсерка, зная собственную уязвимость из-за въевшейся под кожу привычки подчинения. Чтобы урезонить Чэна, придётся драться, и результаты их разборок будут ужасающими. 

Хуа Би поставит сотню, что отделает Хэ, пока тот ведёт образ жизни неприкосновенной офисной телятины. У Чэна кендо, большой теннис и гольф с партнёрами, где интриг больше, чем спорта. Однажды ему пришлось два часа отстаивать национальную честь за партией в пинг-понг с весьма прозорливым старым японцем. Чэн до кровавых слёз презирал настольный теннис, но отстоял красиво... Так вот, Хуа Би его ушатает. Пусть он не имеет права на посягательство, скованный безусловным долгом. Только если Чэн без тени сомнений обещает выкрутить ему руку, то не уймётся, пока не выполнит сказанное. 

С высоты опыта Хуа Би поступил верно, отпустив шею Чэна.

— Посмотри на меня! — холодно произнёс Чэн. — Я. Больше. Суток. Тебя. Хоронил. Уже смирился. Понимаешь это? Не нравилось — ты бы мне уже двинул, несмотря ни на что. Никто не делает с тобой вещи, которые ты бы не позволил. Если сейчас сольёшься, далее наше сосуществование в корне изменится.

Вот это было больно. Угрозы, манипуляции, сила — Хуа Би почти физически ощущал, как Чэн выворачивает его наизнанку. Каждая его фраза сопровождалась наступающим шагом. Чэн подталкивал Хуа Би к отступлению, накручивая галстук на кулак, пока петля намертво не привязала запястье к его руке.

Хуа Би хватило бы смекалки свести на нет ультиматум Чэна, однако он сам не понял, как почувствовал под лопатками шелест постели. Поцелуй рассевшегося на нём Чэна накрыл сверху, а сильный хват вдавил запястья в твёрдый матрас. Челюсть молча охуевающего Хуа Би сама расслабилась под давящим весом Хэ от ощущения безбожного соприкосновения между ними сквозь брюки.

От благоразумия в губах Чэна не осталось и следа с тлетворными долгими играми языка и трением тел сквозь одежду. Его касания не были ни требовательными, ни деспотичными; в его лениво-царственной манере Хуа Би увязал, как в зыбучих песках. До нынешнего момента он был лишь тем, кто наблюдает за Чэном со стороны, и, казалось, он давно его отпустил. Но Чэн бил точно по целям, вливал яд воспоминаний в душу, разрушал существующие барьеры изнутри, заставляя взаимное томление литься по крови адским дурманом возбуждения. И Хуа Би видел в откровенном взгляде напротив испытанные им глубину и пагубность чувств. 

Выбившиеся пряди Чэна щекотали подбородок, колючая кожа лица с шуршащим звуком приятно царапала. Чэн не останавливался на одних губах, вёл поцелуи ниже, невзирая на вялые попытки невольного партнёра увернуться. Чтобы быть откровенным, Хуа Би не был тем, кто безразличен. Он понял, что не сможет всерьёз ударить Чэна: даже чтобы оттолкнуть.

С тем же успехом можно было раздавить собственные яйца к херам, чем отказать себе в шансе сбросить накал, поддавшись соблазну. Даже если Хуа Би видел, что у Чэна с его пассией не всё гладко, это не значило, что они расстались. Мысль о том, чтобы забрать его, пока кто-то ещё считал своим, доставляла низменное удовлетворение, словно Цю отбирал силой, а не принимал принадлежащее ему.

Едва Хуа Би отвлёкся, Чэн поднял его руку вверх, концами галстука окольцевал фигурный столбик на массивном изголовье кровати и затянул простым надёжным узлом. Хуа Би натянул ленту, примеряясь, сколько понадобится мгновений, чтобы сорвать смехотворные путы.

— Развяжи, я серьёзно! — прошипел Хуа Би, поёрзав. Он явно халтурил в попытке скинуть с себя горячего и тяжелого, как буйвол, Чэна, спокойно занимающегося рукавами и пуговицами своей рубашки. 

— Что с тобой не так? Не пытайся дурить мне голову, твой пульс зашёлся от одного поцелуя. Чёрт возьми, я не могу остановиться, когда вижу, как ты реагируешь. Слинять не дам.

Его ремень Чэн расстегнул ловко одновременно с ширинкой, стащив брюки ниже.

— Как я реагирую, Чэн? — Хуа Би натянуто осклабился, издав нервный смешок, а привязанная рука неудобно повисла в воздухе.

— Мне начинает казаться, что я принуждаю тебя, — Чэн склонился к уху и шёпот у него был коварный, ласковый. — Мне бы хотелось дойти до конца сегодня, но если ты против, я готов рассмотреть варианты, — его тёплые губы нежно касались шеи, ощущая отчаянное биение артерии. Жадным требовательным движением рука забралась под нижнее бельё, крепко сжав ягодицу до показательных следов. — А-Цю, уже был под мужчиной, м? 

Хуа Би выдохнул почти со свистом из лёгких и совершенно окоченел, будто вовсе перестал дышать. Характерный тонус под брюками в считанные мгновения сошёл на нет, будто секундами ранее ничего не подпирало зад Чэна. 

Хуа Би со стеклянным взглядом не к месту по-дурацки рассмеялся. Он накрыл кривую усмешку свободным кулаком. Как легко случайно брошенная фраза, проявленное выражение лица, могли раскрыть тщательно оберегаемую ложь. Сколько времени он надеялся хранить свой секрет: день, два, месяц, год, — пока Чэн сам не догадается?

— Какого чёрта сейчас было, Цю? С каких пор игры со связыванием производят такой эффект? — А вот Чэну не было смешно. Он отстранился, сквозь прищур рассматривая Хуа Би. Не потребовалось уймы времени, чтобы понять, что от него ускользало что-то важное.

Собственный пульс Хуа Би не принадлежал, и он знал, что Чэн уже заметил это, как и нервно дёргающийся кадык, и холодный пот, блестящий на висках. Мурашки пробегали по коже от внимательного взгляда, которым Чэн уставился на него, осмысливая происходящее. Зная, как хуёво врать Чэну в глаза, Хуа Би предпочёл скрыться в темноту, не в состоянии сейчас выстоять под потоком вопросов, зреющих на языке Хэ.

— Посмотри на меня, — Чэн оставил его тело в покое. 

Хуа Би убрал руку с глаз и покосился в ответ. Чэн подхватил его подбородок ладонью, встречаясь взглядами.

— Сейчас что такое было? Когда я просил тебя, был ли ты под мужчиной?

Что бы Хуа Би ни собирался скрывать или врать, его губы не шевелились, скомкав фразу до бесцветного «забудь». 

— Тебе лучше отпустить меня, Чэн, — и это была самая большая ложь, которую он произносил ему прямо в глаза. Когда Чэн уже всё увидел, пусть не осознал, что именно. 

Хуа Би понимал, что со стороны выглядел сейчас, будто на грани убийства. И играм в слова пришёл конец: Хэ не сводил с него фокуса. Он всё чувствовал, и ничто на свете не увело бы его с этого курса.

— «Забудь» не сработает, увы. Теперь я точно тебя никуда не отпущу, — он приблизился лицом к лицу. — Я хочу знать, что ты от меня скрыл. Говори, — никакого опьянения страстью или алкоголем во взгляде, отчего мерзкий холодок пробегал вдоль поясницы.

Хуа Би дёрнул свою привязь, отвлекаясь соображениями о реальных вариантах. Сломает он этот столбик в раз, а вот Чэна сейчас… 

— А-Цю, ты ведь знаешь мой страшный пунктик: я терпеть не могу лжи и тайн за своей спиной. От подобного с твоей стороны мне особенно страшно, — холод в голосе Чэна крался куда-то глубоко в душу, где обращался в ледяной осколок, которым он начнёт резать, пока не получит все ответы до последнего. — Мне, конечно, известно, что у тебя либидо, как у семнадцатилетнего, но чтобы ты везде поспел? — Чэн закинул первый домысел, и его верность стёрла мрачную ухмылку с его лица. — Я жду, А-Цю… — Чэн сел поудобнее ему на ноги, готовый не сдвинуться с места до утра, если потребуется. 

Хуа Би замолчал, не решаясь продолжать. Чэн зачесал выбившиеся волосы рукой, его дыхание стало глубоким и тяжёлым: он выходил из себя, давая не больше пары секунд себе и Би.

— Это только моя вина. Блядь… — Хуа Би закрыл глаза, возвращая себе спокойствие и хладнокровие, не выдерживая предвестников того, что вот-вот у Чэна щёлкнет понимание.

От звучания этой фразы глаза Хэ округлились в недоумении. Капающий эффект загадочных обрывков фраз точил самообладание Чэна, пока не расшатал до его потери. Он впился пальцами в подбородок Хуа Би, дёрнув его голову к себе, и прошипел сквозь сжатые зубы, выплёвывая слова горячим воздухом в лицо:

— Говори, блядь, о чём ты молчал! Всё как есть! 

Прихватив верхнюю губу зубами, Хуа Би прошёлся по ней языком, размышляя, насколько глубоко разверзнется пропасть после точки невозврата. Он натянул галстук до предела, накручивая его на кулак, и откинулся на подушки. Снова взглянув на Чэна, он мечтал, чтобы беззвучное напряжение между ними поскорее рассеялось.

— Я слетел с тормозов, повел себя безрассудно. Для меня мелкая банда не противник, если это не продуманная западня, конечно. Меня здесь знает каждая собака, я расслабился и отпустил людей. Хотел побыть один. Услышал крик ребёнка, ночью, блядь, на пустыре. Чэн, ну ты бы не пошёл разобраться? Я был слишком зол, чтобы догадаться, что твою репутацию можно оплевать, уничтожив приближённое лицо. На самом деле, это действительно смешно, мне чудом удалось выкрутиться и выжить, потому что некто из наших общих знакомых захотел не просто убрать меня, а растянуть, так сказать, удовольствие как можно дольше. И приказал сделать что-нибудь образцовое.

Внешне Хуа Би сохранял ленивый тон, он говорил с абсолютно равнодушным выражением лица. Чэн, потеряв дар речи, сидел на нём неподвижным изваянием. Хуа Би изо всех сил цеплялся за свою повседневную манеру доклада, пытаясь не выдать запертое на все засовы в самых глубоких задворках памяти отчаяние. Только Чэн прекрасно видел все его пленённые мысли и безумие, спрятанное за поддельным спокойствием, будто находился в его голове и мог заглянуть за любую дверь. 

— Прошлый ноябрь… Нашли всего переломанного, будто из-под грузовика вылез, а твоя рука от плеча болталась, как верёвка. Я был в ужасе. 

— Меня опустили, Чэн… Мне жаль. 

Хуа Би перестал дышать, глядя, как меняется выражение лица Чэна. Что-то постоянное даёт точку опоры, как маркёр того, что мир не катится в тартарары. Какие-то вещи он предпочёл бы не видеть никогда. Например, то, как на холодном бесстрастном лице Чэна выползают напоказ живые эмоции человека, который с большим трудом умеет их выражать. Хуа Би не готов был видеть тот же взгляд, как после пожара на яхте. Он выбрал бы испытать физическую боль, чем становиться источником его очередных страданий. И не смотреть на жуткую эмоцию Чэна, которая своей уродливостью вызывала гадливую тошноту и презрение к самому себе. 

Как только умолк Хуа Би, вместе с ним способность дышать потерял и Чэн. Лёгкие немели, ему казалось, что не он здесь и сейчас смотрит не на самого близкого друга. Руки и босые ступни похолодели, будто от них разом отхлынула кровь. Содрогнулась и болела душа. Чувства Чэна прекрасно отражал его взгляд. И, видимо, для лежащего напротив он был невыносимо отвратителен. 

Чэну не хватало воздуха, будто он, оглушённый, вновь оказался в тёмной воде, не зная, куда плыть, чтобы выжить.

— Это… называется изнасилованием, A-Цю… — надломленный голос Чэна колебался между шёпотом и полуголосом, а взгляд блестел беспорядком из тревоги и отчаяния, сострадания и одичавшей ярости. Из-за захлестнувших эмоций внутри творился хаос, который делал Чэна слабым. Он потянулся к изголовью кровати, торопливо развязывая галстук. Пальцы скользнули по запястью Хуа Би, освобождая от петли. Чэн погладил шрамы от наручников, оставшиеся на коже с тех самых пор. Редкий случай, чтобы ему приходилось подавлять дрожь в собственных руках. 

— Я чувствовал, блядь, что это было не всё! — по ощущениям Чэн будто пытался говорить с пронзённой насквозь грудью.

Хуа Би не сводил глаз с Чэна: его лицо не выражало эмоций и было холоднее скованной толщей льда реки. Но Чэн видел тонущего, провалившегося под лёд, которого унесло течением. Он беспомощно провожал его взглядом, не в силах пробиться сквозь промёрзлый щит. Лишь наблюдать, как тот задыхается. 

— Блядь. Значит те обгоревшие пять трупов... Помоги мне понять: маловато их было, чтобы справиться с тобой. Сколько из них касались тебя?

— Пошёл ты! — огрызнулся Хуа Би. — Моё терпение не безгранично, Чэн! Сколько я, по-твоему, протяну, чтобы не сдохнуть? Тебе нужны подробности? Пять свидетелей — и точка. При наличии достаточной тупости и высокой оплаты даже мелкие сошки могли бы рискнуть, если им обеспечивался выезд. Плюс наш старый знакомый решил поучаствовать, но об этом тебе известно.

Чэн чувствовал себя бесполезным выпотрошенным чучелом. Он был защищён со всех сторон, а голодна стая чуть не сожрала его руку.

— Кто-нибудь ещё жив? Я убью... — голос Чэна дрогнул. — Я заставлю... — он подбирал слова, пока не решил, что Хуа Би побоку, что бы он там мог.

— Я бы перед тобой не находился, — краткий, спокойный ответ Хуа Би, всегда понимающего, в каком он положении, причины своих действий и их последствия. — Их было мало, но они постарались подготовиться. Видимо, не собирались делить награду. За мной, скорее всего, наблюдали довольно долго: знали мои привычки в тот период времени, где я пью, где я чаще всего остаюсь один. Если бы их было больше... я б, наверно, не... Трупы уже поздно было допрашивать. Никакой информации от мёртвых я не получил. Проебался по полной. 

Чэн чувствовал, как отчуждение заполняет его. Почти год он провёл как глупец в поверхностном неведении. Хуа Би его изолировал, оставшись со своим внутренним адом наедине. Сама мысль о том, что каким-то невероятным образом Хуа Би всё ещё находился перед ним, хотя должен был быть мёртв, вводила в оцепенение. 

— Почему ты ни слова мне не сказал до сих пор?! Ты, блядь, молчал, пока я орал на тебя! Ты молчал-ты-молчал! — прорычал Чэн сквозь сжатые зубы. — В том состоянии, в котором ты был, ты выслушивал всё дерьмо, что плавало тогда в моей башке. Лица у тебя не было, поэтому мне трудно было заметить что-то ещё. Ты позволил мне угрожать и выговаривать тебе, когда я находился на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а ты нуждался в помощи!.. Я был так зол, тут сомнений не возникало, что это заказ. 

Хуа Би потянулся на кровати и сложил руки за головой, вздыхая.

— Ты бы выставил меня, разве нет? — ехидно хмыкнул он, приподняв бровь. — Я не раз косячил, разве ты не задумывался об этом? К тому же, я возглавляю наших парней, узнай кто — и всё. Повод обезопасить меня раз и навсегда. Бездушный, но действенный. Я хорошо тебя знаю, Чэн. Ты бы в жизни никому не простил подобного. 

Чэн тяжело вздохнул, с усталостью глядя на него, как на идиота. Как на очередное вдоволь завравшееся исключение из правил.

— С тобой я бы так не поступил, не будь дебилом... Лучше тебе было, когда я не один день терроризировал тебя за пожар, за мокруху в недострое? Орал я, конечно, потому что драка была не первой, но чтобы ты дошёл до такого состояния... 

— Чэн, я в курсе, что ты вообще никогда не орёшь на кого попало. Мне-то можешь не втирать. Выходит, мы оба пропустили удар, как только потеряли бдительность.

Возражать Чэн не стал.

— Ты зверем смотрел на всех, а я не догадывался. А после, пока твоя неоправданная жестокость сверх всякой меры не навела меня на мысль, я едва с тобой справлялся. И резко - полное затишье, будто всё кануло в глубину. Я, мудила, приходил к тебе каждый раз, когда мне было хреново. Всегда был только ты для правды... Н-да, ощущения от всего этого одно поганее другого. О чём ты думал?! 

— О смерти, Чэн, о ней… А потом, оставался только ты. Я не мог позволить себе позорно сдохнуть. И запятнать этим тебя. Пришлось выбирать: выживать или подыхать. Я должен был сам разобраться со всем.

Врать было бессмысленно, ещё одна горсть правды ничтожна на общем фоне.

— Идиотская получилась бы подстава от меня, если бы после всего я наложил на себя руки от угрызений совести или жалости к себе. Я забил, надеясь, что этого разговора никогда не произойдет, и продолжил делать то, что делал. 

Чэн поставил бы, что знал Хуа Би как самого себя. Но сейчас он был не в состоянии пропустить через себя его боль и отчаяние.

— Господи, блядь, боже-е-е… — Чэн сложил ладони на переносице, провёл ими по лицу и запустил в волосы, сжимая пальцы всё сильнее и сильнее. 

Медленно склонившись, он бессильно упал головой на Хуа Би и слабо, но с глухим отзвуком ударил кулаком по его груди, словно тот уже сдох и под Чэном лежало каменное надгробие. Как и в значении своего имени — «могила» — Цю отозвался её безмолвием. 

Чэн без сил сполз на бок рядом с ним. Твёрдый, как доска, матрас передал лишь отголоски его движений. Хуа Би остался неподвижным, уставившись в потолок. Чэн пустым стеклянным взглядом долго молча смотрел на его профиль. Его рука осталась лежать на животе Хуа Би. В глубине души Чэн боялся отпускать его сейчас, будто по-живому разрывая связь между ними. Он не мог позволить Хуа Би встать, отряхнуться и уйти, слабым полуобъятием удерживая на месте. Ощущалось, будто бушующая в теле звенящая дрожь является отголосками разрушения последней опоры под ними. Если Цю отказался от них, наверное, Чэну не хватит сил переубедить его или заставить силой. И после придётся, стремясь сохранить хоть что-нибудь, подбирать осколки их прошлых и смириться с настоящим.

Стылая давящая тишина между ними была похожая на испытание. Настолько чуткая, что можно было расслышать едва уловимое тиканье секундой стрелки на часах Чэна. После длительной паузы он осторожно нарушил молчание тихим голосом:

— А у нас с тобой даже первого раза не было.

Чэн видел при таком раскладе начало конца: все усилия и стремления тщетны, после пережитого Хуа Би не сможет принять его.

— Ты, блядь, знал, что я буду медленно подыхать от чувства вины за всё время неведения. Но я же всегда замкнут на своих проблемах, да? Ты… не позволил мне ни знать, ни быть рядом… Неужели ты, дурак, мог всерьёз думать, что я отвернусь от тебя? Мне так хуево от понимания того, что я всё видел, но... так и не докопался до правды. Я не заслужил твоего доверия? А ты молодец, молчал как камень, нигде не прокололся. Как легко ты можешь обвести меня вокруг пальца, если захочешь. Ты не просто солгал, ты плёл интригу, чтобы я не добрался до сути. Держался в сознании, никого лишний раз не подпускал к себе, вообще не ел целую неделю. И после маломальского восстановления с ортезом за руль сел и продолжил работать. 

— Да не смог я! И не сильно парился. Ты был занят полицией, я — источником проблем. Ты не узнал, и так было к лучшему. 

Чэн провёл ладонью по лицу Хуа Би. И сквозь стон хрипло произнёс, прислонившись лбом к его плечу:

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что я могу сделать? 

— Ничего. Ничего не нужно. Всё давно закончено, — отозвался Хуа Би, бесстрастно качнув головой и вздыхая с каким-то облегчением, пока продолжал рассматривать пустую гладь потолка. Хэ Чэн в полной мере ощущал, как становится отверженным.

Поразмыслив, Хуа Би повернулся к нему лицом, и его холодный апатичный взгляд единственный раз явил глубину своей потерянности.

— Можешь сделать так, чтобы я всё забыл?

Чэн пару секунд ловил мыслями переброшенный ему конец верёвки, сразу потянулся и крепко обнял Хуа Би.

— Сотри всё на хер из меня и из моей памяти.

Чэн приподнялся на локте, внимательно разглядывая Хуа Би и сразу целуя. Медленно, словно боясь оставить следы на инее. 

— Ты это имеешь в виду?

Хуа Би перед ним казался недосягаемым. В онемевшем горле Чэна застрял мучительный ядовитый ком, так что соприкосновения их языков казались лишёнными вкуса, неосязаемыми. Поцелуй не вышел — как и страсть, словно бывшая навязанным к исполнению обязательством. Это была мёртвая страсть… 

— ...В действительности ты не хочешь меня. Сейчас это скорее похоже на попытку откупиться.

— Разве я подобное говорил? Чэн, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я всегда хотел... В любом случае я не могу позволить себе коснуться тебя или даже думать о нас... таким, — пальцы Хуа Би до боли сжались в волосах на затылке Чэна. И это болезненное ощущение томной дрожью начало разносится по телу, грея кровь.

— Чёрт, — только и произнёс Чэн, отстраняясь. Сегодня он достаточно ненамеренно ранил Хуа Би, и при всём старании у него не хватит способностей, чтобы зализать все его раны. Он молча поднялся с кровати и не спеша направился в ванную. Послышался плеск воды. Вернувшись спустя минуту, он припал спиной к распахнутой двери. 

— Идём... — устало закуривая в сотый раз за день, он на мгновение скрылся в облаке дыма.

— Не выпадет траха на нашу долю, правда? — цинично хмыкнул Хуа Би, лениво потягиваясь. — Неужели теперь я слишком грязный?

— Дело не в этом, просто дай мне немного времени, чтобы всё улеглось в голове. Мне нужно как-то действовать, иначе я потухаю. И я хочу, чтобы ты расслабился.

Хуа Би сполз с постели и встал на ноги, спуская брюки вместе с бельём до щиколоток. Вновь сел на кровать, избавляясь от обуви. Его раздевание представляло собой заурядный процесс бесстрастных механических действий. Чэн медленно беззвучно выдохнул, глядя на тёмный, почти лиловый для блондина член, пока Цю освобождал от носков ступни и выпрямлялся уже полностью нагим. Неловкость была далёкой чуждой эмоцией: они не раз видели тела друг друга. 

Когда Хуа Би поймал взгляд Чэна, то не увидел в нём ни жалости, ни отторжения. Чэн смотрел не впервые на него так: провокационно и одновременно как на ценность, которой не было дозволено касаться. К такому Хуа Би не привык, что порождало раздражающую неловкость между ними.

Под звук льющейся воды Чэн проводил его к наполовину наполненной ванне. Хуа Би переступил борт и сел в тёплую воду, опустив в неё руки.

— Выпить принеси. И пепельницу, — Цю заговорил в обычной наглой манере, пользуясь случаем, чтобы помыкнуть Чэном.

Хэ без слов удалился за оставленной на террасе бутылкой и бокалом. 

— У нас будет секс... — возвращаясь, произнёс он как само собой разумеющееся. Передав бокал, Чэн поставил пепельницу на край ванны, а сам присел на ковёр рядом. Он положил локоть на борт и, подперев кулаком щёку, добавил непринуждённое: 

— Если ты правда хочешь. 

Хуа Би курил, находясь по пояс в воде, сутуля выразительные плечи. С лёгким прищуром глянул на удручённое лицо давнего друга, косо выпуская дым в сторону. 

— Я хочу, — он вдавил окурок в пепельницу, неторопливо склонился и потёрся лбом о висок Чэна. — Присоединишься?

Не меняясь в лице, Чэн постарался не спугнуть момент, когда Хуа Би признавал их близость. Да этот болван грехи прощал чаще, чем проявлял чувства. 

— Я бы с удовольствием это сделал. Но будет полным провалом, когда я отключусь, едва оказавшись в тёплой воде, — не теряя времени, он притянул Би за затылок к себе.

Тот поддался, раскрывая губы навстречу поцелую. Мокрые ладони обхватили лицо Чэна, зарываясь в жёсткие волосы пальцами и окончательно превращая его в развязного неформала. Язык Хуа Би — напористый и горький, в то же время возбуждающе-желанный — нахально заполнил рот, побуждая Чэна со сдавленным мычанием сосать. Хуа Би целовался неплохо для человека мало посвящающего себя в тонкости амурных дел. Несмотря на то, как вяло он принимал недавние порывы Чэна, сейчас в чисто пацанской манере не давал завладеть инициативой, провоцируя хотеть себя ещё сильнее.

Расстёгнутая рубашка Чэна намокла от скатывающихся по шее капель и утопающих в воде рукавов. Внимание сосредоточилось на вдохах и выдохах, оседающих на губах. Их поглотила страстная борьба двух совершенно неуступчивых манер. В итоге пару минут, пыхтя, они пропадали в неловкой возне. Раньше как-то лучше получалось. Былые порывистость и гибкость характеров больше не были свойственны им. Пришлось замедлиться, чтобы прийти к чему-то нормальному. Чтобы поцелуи стали трогательнее, дольше и жарче. Словно они испытывали друг друга в новых ролях. 

Чэн прервался, разглаживая бардак в волосах. Прочистив горло, он произнёс:

— Признаюсь, что предпочёл бы остаться и подсобить... 

— Сам справлюсь.

Чэн с хитринкой поднял бровь, глядя под воду: эрекция Хуа Би была неподвластна ни стрессу, ни печалям. Но Чэн вынужден был отказать себе в касании. 

— Я буду ждать в спальне.

— Проваливай, не надейся остаться и посмотреть, — Хуа Би расслабленно растёкся по ванне, откинув голову на обод и следя за тем, как Чэн выходит.

— И если в какой-то момент ты поймёшь, что не можешь, просто знай, что… я дам тебе всё, что ты захочешь.


	3. Час третий

Хуа Би обтёр волосы полотенцем, распахнул дверь ванной и застыл на пороге. 

Интимный полумрак встретил его мерцающим светом трепещущих огней. Не меньше дюжины толстых свечей на столе, тумбах и даже на полу окружили пространство спальни. При выключенных бра и зашторенных окнах эффект получился ошеломляющим. Руки повисли вдоль тела, ноздри дрогнули, впитывая наполняющий комнату запах воска. Хуа Би с тяжким вздохом зашвырнул свисающее с головы полотенце обратно в ванную. Осмотревшись, он быстро нашёл взглядом виновника и театрально развёл ладони в стороны, интересуясь:

— Чё за… поебень? Это предельно стрёмно, Чэн… Пожар хочешь устроить? Полыхнёт моментом, — обосрал Цю патетичный жест фигового, в их случае, энтузиазма, и принялся пальцами тушить свечи одну за другой.

Хэ Чэн лежал на кровати, с небрежно заваленными на лоб волосами, лишёнными былого лоска. Накинув на себя чёрный халат, он сосредоточенно что-то дожёвывал из останков разорванной коробки.

— Если помнишь, огонь меня триггерит с момента пожара на яхте, — произнёс он, не сводя с Хуа Би вдумчивого бессонного взгляда. — Временами то забывается, то снова кроет. Решил устроить совместную терапию, раз уж нам обоим представился случай замещения воспоминаний чем-то лучшим…

Хуа Би многозначительно присвистнул, вращая пальцем у виска.

— Уж подумал, что ты обряд очищения надо мной решил провести. Здесь будто в храме.

— Разве что отныне твоё тело — мой храм, — парировал Чэн, похлопав ладонью по месту рядом с собой.

— Заебись, у меня вообще желание сейчас пропадёт иметь дело с чокнутым, — Хуа Би лизнул пальцы, чувствуя трепет лёгкого ожога, подошёл вплотную и плюхнулся на кровать напротив Чэна.

Голый, грешный и отчаянно искушающий.

— А по-моему красиво, — Чэн скользил взглядом по мокрому телу, мощному и жилистому, понимая, что от такого Цю он дуреет, не меньше.

От азиата во внешности остались одни акценты на хищной роже. Восточный разрез добавлял к агрессии хитрецы. С опытом Чэна в содержании крупных хищников были неуместны предположения, что его привлекали «опасные штучки». Возможно, он воспринимал лишь реальную угрозу.

— Ешь с пола? — ухмыльнулся Хуа Би. Его голос казался беспечным, несмотря на недавний разговор и дальнейшие планы на ночь.

— Вкусно, мне нравится. Ты угадал… — Чэн говорил с отвлечённой интонацией, словно не был вооружён литым бугром под халатом. Эрекции он не скрывал, бесстыже согнув ногу в колене.

— Нечего было угадывать, когда знаешь наверняка, — отмахнулся Хуа Би.

Промедление подтачивало самообладание. Хуа Би знал цену времени, когда выгодно его тянуть, а когда действовать на опережение. В одно ловкое движение он оказался поверх Чэна, вновь став наглым бесом. Нагой, охуительный, владеющий преимуществом Хуа Би дерзко уселся голыми ягодицами на живот. И Чэн, затаив дыхание, под давящей тяжестью авторитета и расставленных в стороны бёдер Хуа Би приоткрыл рот, любуясь и чувствуя, как собственный член сильнее напрягся под халатом.

Хуа Би поддел пальцем петлю на животе Чэна и решительно выдернул пояс из-под его спины. Тёмный как ночь атлас соскользнул с мускулистых плеч, падая на кровать. Ладони Хуа Би легли на плечи и, нырнув под халат, прошлись вдоль груди к животу, освобождая тело от лишней одежды.

Чэн, затаив дыхание, проглотил ком предвкушения в горле, терзаясь последними мгновениями мучительного голода. Прерывистый долгий выдох вырвался из груди, обуздывая нереальное желание поскорее начать. Чувства натянулись как струны от долгого ожидания и постоянного отказа в искреннем наслаждении.

— Может, ты рассчитывал, что я лягу под тебя и ноги как твой лучший эскорт, — раздвину?

— Ты охуенен с раздвинутыми ногами. Мой лучший эскорт, я тебя за язык не тянул.

Хуа Би взял в ладони лицо Чэна и, не отводя взгляда, лихо продолжил начатое в ванной, агрессивнее и необузданнее, чем тогда. Язык заскользил по острой кромке зубов, намеренно дразня. Хуа Би качнул бёдрами, потираясь округлыми мышцами и приноравливаясь к движениям, пока стояк Чэна не упёрся ему в копчик.

Длинные трепещущие в пламени свечей тени ползли по стенам комнаты. Тишина была настороженной, будто они совершали своё первое преступление на скользящем прохладном шёлке постели. 

Осторожно, чуть липкими в сладкой начинке ладонями Чэн сполз к манящим ягодицам, когда почувствовал хватку Хуа Би на своём члене. Ладонь разгладила ствол и нахально обнажила головку. Прикосновения были ещё сухими, но с намёком приятными.

Хуа Би ловко подхватил флакон смазки, оставленный неподалёку. Крутанул колпачок и подставил ладонь под сползающий гель — после завёл руку за спину, размазывая лубрикант по члену Хэ. Несмотря на резкость движений, сильные пальцы обхватывали ствол бережно, осторожно скользя по уязвимой коже.

— Мой черёд, разрешишь? — Чэн подхватил отброшенный в сторону флакон, собираясь присоединиться.

— Не разрешу, — предостерёг Хуа Би, тараща светлые глаза.

Чэн приподнялся на локтях и промурлыкал с ухмылкой:

— Придётся. Или нравится, когда я приказываю?

Хуа Би подался вперёд, нависнув, и позволил себя касаться. Чэн неотрывно смотрел в глаза, бережно поглаживая твёрдые ягодицы. Сначала он лишь надавливал прохладными, влажными от геля пальцами, а после проник глубоко внутрь, что отозвалось лёгкой дрожью в теле Хуа Би.

Из груди донёсся сдавленный возглас, и Би уронил голову на плечо Чэна, предоставив своё истомленное тело его рукам. Он прикрыл глаза и хмуро закусил губу, вынужденный открыто признать перед Чэном свой стыд.

Хэ беззвучно впитывал всё, что попадало в поле зрения. Только глубокое тяжёлое дыхание и азартный блеск в глазах напоминал, что он охренеть как сильно возбуждён.

Хуа Би тихо выругался, его взгляд сделался чувственно-грешным, когда внутрь медленно и нежно вошли умелые пальцы Чэна, а не собственные. Воспользовавшись моментом, Чэн дотянулся и плутовато чмокнул его в губы. На потемневшем в сумраке лице глаза Би казались необычайно светлыми. Чэн увлечённо облизнулся, предвкушая, как заставит его забыться в удовольствии, пока на бескровной коже не проявится разморенный румянец.

— Если ты во всём убедился, давай дальше членом, — сдерживая голос, сухо велел Хуа Би. Промедление неминуемо привело бы его в бешенство, а не волнующую жажду соития. 

— Этого недостаточно, ловкач, — Чэн прерывисто выдохнул ему на ухо, остановившись на трёх пальцах, в плотном обхвате тугими мышцами. Поочерёдно вытаскивая каждый и провокационно двигая ими внутри. — Тебе будет больно, — от нелепой иронии последней фразы вырвался болезненный смешок. Где чувство реальной боли для Хуа Би? Где та боль, после того, что он испытал?

Хуа Би выпрямился над Чэном, развёл сильные ноги шире, подставляя под себя его член. Игра мышц загорелого тела околдовывала в свете пламени. Вены змеились на внутренней стороне бёдер, сползали по низу живота к ровному бронзово-багровеющему члену. Чэн заводился от одного его шального вида. Ни один субтильный мальчик не смог бы потягаться с этой несдержанной дикостью. 

Хуа Би расслабил колени и под тяжестью собственного веса медленно насадился на внушительный стояк. Он ожидаемо застрял на середине и с дрожью выдохнул, смиряясь с непередаваемыми ощущениями наполненности внутри себя.

Чэн прикусил губу, полностью потакая инициативе Хуа Би. Ему казалось, будто он тиснулся головкой в узкое винное горлышко. Член сдавливало внутри, пока он не проник в нежный обволакивающий жар. Хэ подхватил напряжённую задницу Би ладонями, плавно подавая бёдра навстречу, и застыл на грани довлеющей тесноты. На вдохе сознание пронзила невероятно сладостная вспышка.

Зажмурившись, Чэн глухо простонал от удовольствия. Происходящее казалось иллюзией внутри экстатического транса. Ещё никогда проникновение не длилось столь упоительно. Ни с кем другим они не были так тесно и глубоко связаны, чтобы душа разрывалась между горечью и наслаждением. 

Размеренно покачиваясь, со вздохом Хуа Би безропотно принял в себя член полностью. По его напряжённым мышцам пронеслась болезненная дрожь, смешанная с отголосками кайфа. Тихо выругавшись, он попытался видоизменить ощущения. Чай не поцык — покряхтит, потерпит, выдержки Хуа Би хватит, чтобы не придавать особого значения «лёгкому дискомфорту». Понемногу он смирился с надрывной заполняющей теснотой и чуть расслабился. Его член подрагивал, едва касаясь живота Хэ. В этот момент по комнате прокатился рокочущий утробный стон Хуа Би, больше похожий на предостерегающее рычание добермана. 

Они годами несли свои чувства в тишине, и это был первый эмоциональный звук, нарушивший их безмолвный контакт. 

Хуа Би поспешно прочистил горло, считая подобные животные возгласы лишними.

«Точно. Не щенок», — подумал Чэн, невольно улыбнувшись новому для своей спальни звуку во время секса. Некоторое время он вслушивался в жаркое учащённое дыхание над собой, ловя эмоции на скупом лице любовника.

Чэн приподнялся, опираясь одной рукой о постель. Другой обхватил талию Хуа Би, прижимая к себе, и плавно толкнулся навстречу, чтобы услышать его голос снова. Он позволил лечь на свою грудь, кожа к коже, прислушиваясь к сердцебиению друг друга. Хуа Би плотно закрыл глаза, и Чэн позволил себе закрыть свои.

Он ощущал грудью сдержанные короткие выдохи Хуа Би, пока скользил губами по изгибам его подбородка. Окунувшись в полную тишину между ними и в звук общего дыхания, ограненного похрипывающими стонами, они уподобились двум осторожным большим кошкам, трущимся друг о друга и теряющимся друг в друге.

Голос Би завораживал, когда на гортанном выдохе его тело заскользило вверх, стягивая член, дразня головку горячей теснотой. Острые ощущения сталкивали с грани самоконтроля, спускали инстинкты с поводка. Чэн замер в сладкой пытке, стараясь не двигаться, нежно поглаживая напряжённую спину, глядя в сосредоточенное лицо и вверяя Хуа Би весь контроль. А тот приподнялся и снова шлёпнулся на бёдра Чэна, словно пытался выбить из себя дурь и сомнения.

Чэн впился пальцами в простынь, чувствуя, как Би сжался вокруг члена. Ему в полной мере передалось ощущение впечатляющей глубины проникновения.

— Ох, блядство… — из груди Би вырвался возглас. 

Он хмурил брови, тёрся щекой. Не мог усидеть на члене, ерзая и изводя Чэна. Тело Хуа Би вспотело, а взгляд был совершенно отвязный. Чэн подхватил его бёдра, продолжив плавные движения внутри.

Он сдерживался из последних сил, борясь с переполняющей животной тягой: перевернуть под себя это живое воплощение издевательства над собой. Брать его дико, безудержно, отбросив осторожность и чувство меры. Это желание, похожее на помешательство, заставило содрогнуться сознательную часть Чэна.

— Ты в порядке? 

— Да-а-а, блядь, Хэ, о чём ты! Какое в порядке, член свой видел? — Хуа Би ловко пытался скрыть за непосредственностью то, как эмоционально его колошматит от полюса к полюсу. Едва ли он замечал, как сильно впились собственные пальцы в плечи Хэ.

Чэн погладил его шею, пропадая в подёрнутом мучительным удовольствием взгляде. Хуа Би двигался смело, несдержанным нахрапом, стал впускать в себя гладко, без сопротивления, а внутри почти перестал судорожно сжиматься. Он отправлял хвалёный контроль лететь к чертям. 

Хуа Би закрыл кусающим поцелуем мягкие влажные губы Чэна. Надавил большим пальцем под подбородком, заставив запрокинуть голову назад и обнажить горло. Провёл языком полосу от яремной ямки вдоль шеи, оставляя на коже широкий блестящий след. Взгляд у него при этом был плотоядный и наслаждающийся. 

Через мгновение он устало откинулся на руки, предоставляя открытую картину плотного сцепления их тел. Выдержка, воздержанность и прочие условности рассыпались в прах. В одно движение Чэн перевернул Хуа Би под себя на подушки. От неожиданного падения на спину тот рефлекторно обхватил ногами торс Чэна, задыхаясь с придушенным возгласом. Упираясь ступнями в простыни, Чэн развёл ноги Хуа Би в стороны, скручивая под собой натренированное тело, почти прижимая его колени к кровати. Спина Чэна плавно изгибалась в позвоночнике, а бёдра неумолимо вбивали твёрдый член как можно глубже. 

— Ч-чэн, ха... что за сука бабья поза! Я не твой, блядь!.. пацан, чтоб ты меня загибал в три угла! — сквозь зубы Хуа Би выстонал тираду.

Ответа не последовало, потому что Чэн ни черта не соображал. Для Хуа Би открывался роскошный вид — Хэ Чэн на пике удовольствия: ровные брови сведены, зацелованы влажные губы, а тело вылизано дорожками горячего пота. Глубокое сорванное дыхание подсказывало, что он близок к развязке.

Хуа Би лежал под Чэном невероятно раскрытым, представляя собой искушающе-похотливое зрелище. Его покрытый испариной торс утонул в мягких подушках. Лёгкие укусы отметили кожу поверх светлого загара. Собственное тело Чэна безвольно вязло внутри Би, а движения в эпицентре их соития отзывались вихрем удовольствия в животе. 

Хуа Би провёл руками по влажной груди и шее Чэна. Под ритмичными толчками он елозил по простыням, пока его ладони не упёрлись в изголовье кровати. Пальцы Хуа Би соскальзывали, непроизвольно цепляясь за выступы гладкой резьбы с драконами и тиграми. 

— Как же с тобой хорошо… — сквозь загнанное дыхание произнёс Чэн. 

Хуа Би на мгновение замер, словно растворяясь в происходящем. Второй рукой он обхватил шею Чэна, втягивая в поцелуй. Их тела сплелись подобно двум деревьям, вросшим корнями в друг друга. Оба цвели и опадали единым целым. Хуа Би чувствовал, как не хватает воздуха внутри ватной тишины. Что-то беспомощное рвалось из его груди вместе с безумными возгласами. Оргазм затопил сознание оглушающей волной до неясного гула в ушах. Затяжной стон Хуа Би под Чэном был немым, но красноречивым. 

Хэ почти отчаянно подхватил его бёдра, вдавливая член в пульсирующую задницу. Хуа Би кончил себе на живот... Раскачивающая на волнах истома овладела закалённым крепким телом, сделав его бессильным и податливым.

До потемнения в глазах Чэн сдерживался на самом пике. Он со стоном вышел из Би, сжав свой член в кулаке. Густые капли их семени смешались на тяжело вздымающейся груди Хуа Би. 

Чэн закрыл глаза, выравнивая дыхание и приходя в себя. Под усталостью последних дней его крыло дремотной полуявью. Казалось, перед глазами ожили мифические звери на резном барельефе кровати. Они двигались и сплетались телами вместе с ними. Пока Чэн окончательно не затерялся в сновидении. 

Чэн не помнил, как улёгся, чувствуя рядом тепло и колючий затылок у носа. Сквозь полный отруб к сознанию прокралось брюзжание и неясная суета вокруг. 

* * *

Монотонное гудение будильника в мобильном вернуло в вечер ожидания на террасе. Утренний свет, не дав прийти в себя после ночи, ворвался в комнату, словно с целью пронзить череп насквозь и влепить все проблемы нового дня Чэну прямо в лоб. 

Несколько часов сна не нагнали переутомление, истощение голодовкой и никотином. Но вялое тело наполнялось приятным естественным удовлетворением после секса. Чэн проснулся тихо, лёжа на самом крае кровати, и не один. Хуа Би, раскинув руки в стороны, спал перед ним на спине. Где-то под шрамами и мускулами сила Хуа Би превращалась во внутреннюю мощь, которая окружала надёжным ощущением покоя. У Чэна возникло спонтанное желание коснуться губами его расслабленных пальцев. Хэ никогда не целовал чьи-то руки. Ведь именно Цю должен убить его в случае, если дела обернуться особенно скверно. А затем последовать за ним. 

Опьяняющее послевкусие ночи делало утро Чэна добрым, с доселе незнакомыми нотками неловкости и волнения. И всё после того, как они с самым близким другом и напарником наконец душевно потрахались без резинок. 

Кто-то вытер живот Хуа Би от общей спермы, кто-то тушил ещё горящие свечи в параноидальной уверенности, что они обязательно полыхнут. И после снова лёг рядом. 

Осознание раскрытой правды содрогнулось в памяти. Затем всё нутро похолодело от осмысления трагичности событий, от которых Чэн был отстранён. Мысли, далёкие от принятия, завладели рассудком и неподъёмным валуном тянули вниз. Его совесть сразу же принялась за самоказнь. Чэну понадобится время, чтобы смотреть в глаза Хуа Би. Чтобы видеть себя в отражении зеркала прежним.

Когда он вернулся из гардеробной в брюках, свежей белой рубашке, с идеально уложенными волосами и выбритым подбородком — в постели уже было пусто.

Через мгновение, с непроницаемым лицом Хуа Би вышел из ванной бодрым и наполовину одетым. Явно собирался поспеть следом. Несколько мгновений Хэ смотрел в глаза Би, надеясь увидеть в них ответ.

Молчать будет как пить дать. 

— Выбери рубашку, — Чэн кивнул в сторону гардероба, затягивая ремень в петли брюк. — Не торопись, ты остаёшься здесь, пока я не решу… куда направить весь твой энтузиазм, — со степенным видом он застегнул запонки на манжетах и надел часы.

Пока они не объяснились, между ними всё оставалось по-прежнему. Чэн торопился и успевал изложить мысли кратко и по делу. Его собранность и сосредоточенность, вероятно, выглядели надменно, не оставив и следа от чувств и признаний прошедшей ночи. 

Хуа Би застыл, молча догоняя суть слов Чэна.

— Завтра прилетает Тянь с друзьями, будь добр, проследи, чтобы они спокойно разъехались по домам. Цзянь И тоже с ними — уже слишком высокая концентрация залётности, — настроение у Чэна было отменным. И соблазн слегка подогреть закипающего полуголого Хуа Би был слишком велик. 

— … — Хуа Би раздражённо оскалился, расставив ноги шире и медленно краснея от ярости. — Стоять, ты никуда не выйдешь отсюда, пока я не выскажусь. 

— Отсюда три выхода, А Цю, — пояснил Чэн, отмечая, как разгорается на Хуа Би шкура. 

— Издеваешься? Я тебе говорил, что не позволю себя задвинуть, пока стою на своих ногах. Не делай из меня няньку для сопляков! — Хуа Би не поморщился, впечатав кулак в стену. — Знаешь что, Хэ… эту тенденцию я, блядь, просёк. Как только обстановка накаляется — я остаюсь вместе с прислугой смотреть за малолетками. Братва собирается на разборки — я сижу за забором, подтирая чьи-то жопы. В последний раз у меня была перестрелка со старым бомжом. Это дно! Ты думал, я не замечу и вечно буду покорно хавать твоё великодушное дерьмо?! — без замаха Хуа Би молниеносным пинком отправил кресло возле Чэна в противоположный угол комнаты. Кувырком влетев в стену, оно с треском раскололось на несколько частей. 

«Ах, наезд». 

Чэн даже не шелохнулся, не сводя с него спокойного взгляда.

— Хэ, ты охуел! Я все твои прихоти выполнил, все желания удовлетворил? Чтобы ты меня на цепь посадил? Может, юбку на меня наденешь?! Я от злости тебе рожу готов расквасить! Ты ещё не появлялся на совете директоров с перебитой переносицей, говнюк? 

— Вот как… — Чэн мгновение смаковал этот всплеск негодования в свой адрес. — А, и ещё... — он продолжил ровным тоном. — Сегодня свяжусь с семейным психотерапевтом, возможно, он кого-то порекомендует. Пусть с тобой поработают. 

Почти взяв себя в руки, Хуа Би вдруг злобно фыркнул:

— Да я скорее поссать на себя дам, чем займусь этой хуетой. Я не подпишусь на тупое очковтирательство! — Хуа Би разорялся угрозами на расстоянии вытянутой руки, которую Чэн протянул, схватил его за пояс брюк, утаскивая вплотную к себе. 

Бешенство Хуа Би производило неизгладимо сильное впечатление, почти порнографическое, приравненное к эрекции под таблетками. 

— Вот как ты предлагаешь мне сосредоточиться на делах, когда сам такой горячий? — Чэн нырнул носом в изгиб сильной шеи. — Не громковато ли ты орёшь в полседьмого утра из моей спальни для парня, которому не всё равно, где и у каких стен есть уши. Нам не следует ехать… — Чэн не обращал внимания на щедрый толчок ладонями в грудь, — вместе… — притёрся пахом, подтянув Хуа Би за ягодицы на себя, — потому что… — вгрызся в кожу над ключицей и подкрался поцелуями от подбородка к губам. — Те, кому не следует ни о чём догадываться, сразу заметят происходящее между нами. По нам видно, А Цю, только и всего, — договорив Чэн потянулся за настоящим поцелуем, в котором ему не было отказано. 

Губы Хуа Би были свежими и прохладными после душа. Встреча горячих языков порождала борьбу. Ночь не насытила тягу к друг другу. Между их телами нагнеталось напряжение. По нервным окончаниям прокатывалась волна нового возбуждения, вызывая желание постоянно снимать его путями, вводящими в исступление рассудок. 

Чэн в два шага подтолкнул Хуа Би к стене, перехватил его руки и прижал поднятыми над головой. Несмотря на жёсткий манёвр, ноги Хуа Би успел расставить, ловя между ними бедро Хэ. 

К Би хотелось прикасаться больше, сильнее, так, чтобы оставались следы... Слишком редкая возможность видеть его таким собой. Выйдет отсюда с отстранённой миной, и выкуси до следующего момента близости. 

Хэ отпустил запястья Хуа Би, прижимая его своим телом к стене. Он провёл руками по его голой груди, вдоль бугристого пресса и вновь проскользил пальцами наверх. Взяв его лицо в ладони, Чэн неторопливо рассматривал изменившиеся с течением времени черты.

— Родной мой... — произнёс в губы, целуя абсолютно нежно и чувственно. Мимолётные прикосновения распускались теплом в груди. — У меня в запасе только пять минут, — до слуха донёсся пошлый намёк. 

На слове «родной» Хуа Би задержал выдох — невольное откровение. После второй части фразы он плотно сжал губы и взглядом Чэна не только на хуй посылал, но много чего ещё делал, что позволяли опыт и воображение. 

Не проронив ни звука в ответ, он развернулся лицом к стене и упёрся перед собой локтями: 

— Ладно, Чэн, ладно…Чёрт тебя дери, но я не останусь сидеть взаперти! — бросил Хуа Би из-за плеча. 

Если между ними всё более менее ясно, то «служебный роман» — это палка о двух концах, что уже ебашит Чэна по голеням. А Цю сполна владеет его слабостями, чем с успехом воспользуется.

— Л-ладно, — нехотя поддался Чэн. 

Он огладил бёдра Хуа Би сквозь ткань брюк и прижал его ягодицы вплотную к себе. Дыхание Би в ответ мгновенно участилось. Чэн чувствовал, как в нём пробуждается нетерпение.

— Всё нормально, если я буду сзади? 

— Не ставь себя в ряд с другими людьми.

— Прости, в этот раз могу быть грубым… — не теряя времени, Чэн быстро расстегнул и спустил ниже брюки вместе с трусами. Ладонь скользнула между ягодицами, неторопливо дразня предвкушением. Раздалось бряцанье расстёгиваемого ремня и молнии. Смачный плевок. Пальцы прошлись вдоль задницы, распределяя жалкое количество слюны. Хэ приобнял рукой грудь Хуа Би, прижимая его спину к себе. 

— Паскудничаешь, Чэн… — Цю упёрся ладонями в стену, принимая резкие толчки, сладостно тонизирующие своей болезненностью. Режущая боль от почти сухого проникновения сменялась влажным дыханием возле уха и мокрыми поцелуями в шею. От острого заполняющего кайфа Хуа Би хотелось взвыть. Чэн толкнулся внутрь наполовину, почти вышел и сразу же натянул задницу Цю на себя, шумно выдыхая в пепельный затылок.

Хуа Би обнажил стиснутые зубы, сипя на выдохе, в который раз он хотел сорваться и не сдерживать голос. Утробный стон удовольствия осязался на загривке от губ Чэна.

Хуа Би сжал свой член, двигая по нему рукой, а Чэн, не сговариваясь, перехватил основание вместе с яйцами. С новым толчком Хэ вошёл почти полностью, следующим — целиком, начав беспрерывно двигаться внутри. 

Дурманящая эйфория овладела спутанно-обострёнными ощущениями. Их шарахало в стороны от нахрапистой динамики сношения двух тяжёлых тел. Соприкасаясь на стене ладонями, они чувствовали, как их пальцы периодически задевали висящие на стене рамки с картинами под стеклом. 

Хуа Би приходилось напрячь все мускулы и держать упор с усилием, чтобы не распластаться под Хэ и не вмазаться собственным членом в стену. Под нещадным напором Би не сдержал эмоций, открыто застонав. 

«Ну наконец-то голос подал, волчара», — подумал Чэн. 

Лихой темп не давал передышки, грязные руки скользили по обоям, болтая рамку тяжёлой картины, которая в ответ била по запястью. Чэн распластал ладонь на поверхности стены и переплел их пальцы. Происходящее было гонкой, в которой Чэн двигался, двигался и двигался. Несколько грёбаных секунд диктовали правила: кто «успел» — тот победитель. Сильные звонкие шлепки встряхивали тело и заставляли Хуа Би принимать член, немо вымаливая Хэ быстрее кончить. Матерясь сквозь гортанные стоны, он сосредоточился на дрочке в темп шваркающих по нутру фрикций. Небезучастные пальцы Чэна приятно кружили по основанию члена, умудряясь моментами ласкать чувствительную мошонку. 

Хуа Би зарычал и сквозь рваные вздохи вцепился ногтями в излишне бесцеремонную руку. Чэн прижался к нему, глянув через плечо Би на раскачивающийся внизу, брошенный член. Смочил слюной свой палец и с деспотичной лёгкостью обвёл кругом налитую головку, макнув в липкий кончик уретры. 

Хуа Би насадился до упора, испытывая оргазм. Его ноги ослабли. Он терял равновесие, пытаясь удержать их двоих. Чэн закусил ему ухо и одной рукой прижал Хуа Би к себе. Тело Хуа Би содрогалось в клетке между грудью Чэна и стеной. Хэ чувствовал внутри пульсирующего и рычащего Цю как самого уволакивает в экстаз следом.

— Да-а, бля-ядь… — запрокинув голову назад, Хуа Би надсадно выдохнул.

Чэн коротко лизнул укушенное ухо. Он хрипло дышал в шею, потираясь носом о шёрстку на затылке, обхватив Хуа Би обеими руками. Член медленно обмякал, ещё находясь внутри. Рубашка пропиталась испариной со спины Хуа Би, который прилип к стене лбом. 

С резким звуком картина сорвалась с петель, падая на пол. Стекло внутри рамки раскололось, рассыпаясь паутиной осколков под ногами. Тонкая бумага вильнула отжившим своё листом и плачевно накрыла собой капли семени.

Шокирующее осознание настигло обоих сразу: «Портрет императора Тай Хао с наложницами», — раритетная копия традиционной живописи. 

Хуа Би глянул вниз: по текстурным обоям сползал густой дорожкой слизняк спермы. Фейерверк капель из-за яростной дрочки отметил пол.

— И часто девчонки у тебя со стен сперму оттирают? — поинтересовался Би, рассматривая грязный след ладони на уровне своего лица. — Господин передёргивает на портрет императора вместо того, чтобы девок за задницы щипать. Ты разоблачён, — поглумился он. 

Хуа Би ощущал спиной хохочущее дыхание. Чэн хрюкнул в нос и прижался лбом к его шее, щекоча носом затылок.

— Дождись меня, — Чэн медленно отстранился и привёл себя в надлежащий вид. — Поговорим.


End file.
